Suoh Genji
'Suoh Goshuin '(御朱印スオウ Goshuin Suoh) is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. He is a member of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, along with Fubuki Sumie and a respected member as well. He fights with his Beyblade, Hell Salamander 12 Operate. Appearance Suoh has pale skin and white hair that covers his right eye. His appearance and attire are similar to Shu Kurenai. He wears a black and red coat with yellow fur trim and a white suit beneath it. He also wears a lime green and purple tie. He almost always keeps his eyes closed. He also wears a black and yellow gauntlet on his right arm. When his bangs move to the left, it reveals the right side of his face: his right iris is yellow, and he has a dark magenta shade zigzag mark on his right cheek. Personality As of now, not much is known about Suoh’s personality, but what is known is that he is very calm and collected. He is very good at observation. He is also generally soft-spoken and polite when speaking to others. However, behind his calm demeanor lies his true nature, which he is quite rude and arrogant in beybattle. During battle (and after acquiring Hell Salamander) Suoh's personality changes drastically, going from calm and collected demeanor to a ruthless and angry. Special Moves *Wrath of the Flaming Tornado: Using its ten blades and centrifugal force created by the Operate Performance Tip (defense mode), Salamander creates a flaming tornado updraft that increases its attack and defense power. *Sword Rebellion Hell Slash: Salamander flips up into the air after being attacked then falls down to counter the opponent, using gravity to release all of its power in one big attack. *Raging Crimson Hellfire: Salamander increases its spin speed (while in defense mode) to create an even more powerful flaming tornado updraft that massively boosts its attack and defense power. Beyblade * Roktavor R2 Knuckle Unite: Suoh's bey when he was younger. * Khalazar K3 2Glaive Orbit: Suoh's bey in Beyblade Burst Super Z before he got Hell Salamander. * Hell Salamander 12 Operate: Suoh's current bey in Beyblade Burst Super Z. Biography Suoh was mostly a background character in the start, but later it was revealed that he actually battled Lui when he was a child. He wanted to defeat Lui and he got a chance when the Longinus Cup was announced. Suoh did the launch test and got into the tournament. He was also seen being haunted by his loss to Fubuki when he first recieved Emperor Forneus. He then made a new bey, Hell Salamander and was later controlled by it. He took Hell Salamander out for a test run and easily beat Ranjiro and Aiga. Later he goes up against his friend and member of the Beigoma Academy Beyclub, Fubuki Sumie. In this battle, Suoh wins the battle and goes up to face Aiga Akaba. In this battle, Aiga defeats Suoh, though it remains unknown whether he is still under the control of Hell Salamander anymore as he has been defeated. Relationships Fubuki Sumie Suoh is always seen with Fubuki and is always with him during training which suggests that they are good friends. This is further evidenced when it is revealed that they have known each other since they were kids. Suoh also complements Fubuki during his practice. They are also both members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub as well. However, after acquiring Hell Salamander and his evil side, Suoh starts to develop a negative attitude towards Fubuki. After their battle in which Fubuki loses, Suoh states that he did not gain anything from their battle. Even after Fubuki persistently tries to get Suoh back, Suoh rudely declines. However, Fubuki still considered Suoh a friend and stated that he would always support him. Lui Shirosagi Suoh is revealed to know Lui from when he was young. After being defeated by Lui, he came to admire him and strive to defeat him. In the present day, the two appear to be on good terms with each other, and Lui even allows Suoh to watch and help him train for his upcoming Battle Royale with Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro. Battles Gallery Anime Episodes D10D3BC9-EAA3-45CC-AECB-08ED1ADAF8D4_kindlephoto-6102355.jpg Beyblade Suou.png Suou open eye.png Suoh_Crazy.png D10D3BC9-EAA3-45CC-AECB-08ED1ADAF8D4.jpeg Fubuki and Suoh.jpg Fubuki and Suoh friendly smiles.jpg CzCKFwqQ3r8.jpg Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Suou in theme song 2.png Suou in theme song.png OtVvTYQWHBA.jpg :;BEY-POP! Suou BEY-POP.png Miscellaneous Pc_1920x1080_1_(1).jpg 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Trivia * Suoh's first name is Japanese for dragon, a reference to Hell Salamander's beast. * Like many characters in the Burst series, Suoh's surname contains a color kanji. His surname has "朱" kanji, which means "vermillion". When his surname is translated fully, it means "honourable vermillion mark" in Japanese. * Suoh becoming possessed by Hell Salamander is very much like how when Shu became possessed by his Bey, Spryzen Requiem in Beyblade Burst Evolution. ** Additionally, when his bangs are flipped to the left, Suoh's hairstyle resembles that of Wakiya's. * Suoh gets a red mark on the side of his face and reveals his evil eye when he changes his bey’s mode, which may imply that he has a split personality and each is signified by each mode. * Suoh is the first Burst character to own three different Beys: A generic Roktavor R2, a Khalazar K3, and Hell Salamander (which is a left-spinning bey, unlike the other beys he had). * Suoh used a family heirloom known as the Dragon Fang to create Hell Salamander, with a help from his family blacksmith, Saruzo. * His Bey is named Hell Salamander, which is ironic because his Bey's avatar more closely resembles a dragon. * He is also very good at ikebana (flower arranging). * He is the first Burst character that its special moves is written in kanji, not English. * He is the third blader who uses a Salamander-based beyblade, the other two are Shinobu Hiryuin and Johnny McGregor. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters